combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Landonj56's Guide to Saving GP
This is a guide for players that are frustrated by the difficulty of gaining their money back after buying gears. It is for non NX users, because they don't need to save GP. Steps to Success There are many different methods of saving up GP, and most of them are actually quite obvious ones. Using the default weapon This is the most straightforward and obvious strategy, and also the worst, because most people save GP just to not use the default weapon. Use the M16 when you have absolutely no GP, or when you are not playing for a long time (less than 40 minutes). I know that the M16 sucks big time, but it is possible to perform decently with it. Guides on the M16 could be seen in the article about M16, or go to YouTube to watch When you do have the money to buy a good weapon, it is still a good choice to put the M16 in your backpack. Use it when your gun runs out of bullets, or when you find a better gun lying on the ground to switch weapons. Make sure there are no enemies around you when you switch weapons. Avoid leaving games Do not leave a game before it is finished, unless you need to do something else, or when there is a hacker. You do not get any GP or EXP when you leave during a mid-game, so the time is wasted for nothing. Most players quit the game when they're frustrated by better opponents. Just take a deep breath and think calmly, about how to counter them. Avoid direct combat, observe their habits and use it to trick them, which is fairly easy most of the times because most people get arrogant when they do well. Join certain games This is a good strategy, try to find games that finishes quickly and gives a lot of experience. Join mid-game, never go to rooms that are waiting, because that wastes your time. Capture the Flag in large maps, and Desert Thunder Fireteam are definitely the worst choices, and Capture the Flag and One Man Army in small maps are definitely the best choices, especially in Junk Flea and Death Room. Don't abuse this strategy however, because that would be considered to be powerleveling. If you have a lot of time on your hands, try out Quarantine Regen as you can build up points fast as a zombie or as a human. However if you do go for Quarantine, it is strongly suggested you have some experience with this type of game mode. Also, spend little or no GP on weapons and gear, instead work together in groups as humans and as a zombie try to get kills yourself because this is much more rewarding than having others get the kills for you as a zombie. Don't buy luxuries I know that luxuries are really fun, and I personally love having luxuries, but if you want to save up your GP then you honestly shouldn't be buying these luxuries. By "luxuries" I mean head gear, face gear, camos, suppressors, sidearms, and two or more weapons. These all add more fun to the game, and some of them do help your gameplay, but they are really unnecessary. I will talk about each of them in detail: *Two or More Primary Weapons: It is beneficial to have two weapons, but they are expensive and it will be hard to get the money back. What is recommended instead is having your M16A3 in your backpack and switching it with a better weapon when you get the chance. As for buying three weapons, only do that if you have an Advanced Backpack and a lot of GP. *Sidearms: Although useful in an emergency, sidearms are rarely used in most games. However, not buying a sidearm does limit your options, as you would probably be better off reloading your primary than trying to use the weak default pistol. *Suppresors: While suppressors can help you remain undetected, they are not necessary at all. *Camos: The camos are also useless. They are not very good at hiding you at all, even if you are in the right environment (etc. Arctic camo in a snowy background), and they makes you easier to spot if you are not in the right environment. The camos exist only for the purpose of looking cool. *Head and Face Gear: Almost all of the head and face gear is made purely for aesthetic purposes (though, ironically they are still ugly -_-). As such, the helmets do not actually protect you from headshots. The only useful head gear items are the Combat Beanie and the Military Bandana, which gives you extra speed, and even these are recommended only to people that can truly use the speed boost to its full potential. *Vests: The vests are useful in my opinion, especially the Light Vest, but for most people they really don't make a difference. *Supply Cases/HiSec Keys: These give you access to good weapons, but for the most part they are not worth it, so you should not be buying these unless you have a lot of GP. Play in certain servers There are certain servers that offers more GP and EXP that others. For beginners, it is recommended that you play in Jackson (although this server is known to have the most hackers). The rank is restricted to below Staff Sergeant 3SSG3). Once you get to Sergeant First Class (SFC), you can switch to Foxtrot. This server gives a 10% boost, but is limited to players with a Kill-Death Ratio (KDR) 1.00 and under. When you feel you've experienced, take it over to Bravo. This server has the same 10% boost,but usually has more higher rank players compare to other Servers. The Black Market (Server) provides the highest server EXP/GP in the game with +15%(but it requires of a Bronze NX Grade or above). The Golden Strategy: Make a schedule This is the golden strategy of saving money. This is for people who have a regular playing schedule, and buy weapons for 1 day. Make a schedule for 2 days, and start playing later on the first day than the second day. Say if you play for 2 hours a day, and you usually play at around 8 PM, then for the first day of your schedule, start at 9 PM and buy the weapons and gears you want. On the next day you start at 7 PM, and play until your weapons expires. This way you are using weapons for 2 days at the price of 1 day. It is the most efficient strategy of gaining money, and your GP will boom up sky high real fast. Quarantine Regen grinding ARevolvingDoor here, with a second opinion. Personally, if you don't want your KDR ruined, and all you've got is an M16, then go to Quarantine Regen. (Preferably on a server that gives extra GP). You don't need power to survive, you just need a good hiding spot, some teammates, and the ability to aim and shoot. The only drawback to this is, if you aren't very good as a human, because if that happens, then unless the infected win every round, and you manage to infect three to five people every round, you aren't going to get a very good amount for the time spent. First, don't go to Overdose, Junk Flea, or Showdown because these are generally the harder maps to survive as a human on. If you're good at finding hiding spots and not falling to your death when jumping, you're going to want to go to Two Towers. (For the record, if you are incredibly good at hiding, you should always do Two Towers, because you're likely to get 100+ points). For anyone else, Kill Creek is the place to go. I've played almost one thousand rounds of Quarantine Regen here, and the first thing I've noticed is how easy it is to survive as a human. (And to fall to your death). There are many working hiding spots, that, quite frankly, are easy to survive on any of them, as long as there's a teammate with you. (Except for under the bridge). If you choose Kill Creek, refer to my guide on survival as a human, if you're struggling. More Tips *'Why bother saving? ' **Seasonal perms - Nexon does love selling perm GP items/weapons from time to time (Evidence: Black Friday, however they do not come cheap, when the opportunity comes, you do not want to be short on stack. I remember a clan mate who was only 5000 GP away from a perm AK-47, but instead of saving he brought a Snowman Head for 15000 GP, at the end, he was nowhere near his AK-47. If you have a perm weapon, you will see your GP saving skyrocket in no time, as your weapon is the main thing that will chew up your GP. **More options - The more reserve GP you have, the better, for obvious reasons. Do not buy into the 'live fast' mentality. Having a bucket of spare GP is better than the other way around. *Buy your weapons and gears in seven day increments. Why? **Buying weapons for one day will cost you a lot. New players will be tempted to buy gears such as sniper rifle for one day just to kill the shopping crave, you need to overcome this habbit if you want to save up some GP. The calculation below shows you why you should buy weapons in seven day increments instead of one day or 30 days: :: AK-47 - One day purchase = 800 GP :: 7 day purchase = 3920 GP (560 per day) :: 30 day = 15600 GP (520 per day) :: 90 day = 43200 GP (480 per day) :: If you only buy the AK-47 one day, everyday in a week, you will be paying 800x7 =5600 GP, where as buying it for 7 days outright only costs you 3920 GP. It may appear to be simple common sense, however common sense is not that common. As previously mentioned, a lot of people will buy good weapons for just one day to satisify their gun craving habbit. Resist and save. :: Assuming a player buys AK-47 for 7 days, he will only need to make 560 GP a day to cover his weapon, a saving of 240 GP per day. One reason why you should pick 7 days instead of 30/90 days is that as you advance in rank, you may find a weapon that is more suitable for you, on top of that, some of us cannot sit in front of the computer all day like most CA players do, when your real life schedule does not allow you to play all day, you can just let the weapon's duration lapse and not worry about it. If you brought it for 30 days, that's a very minor saving of 40 GP per day only, but you have to carry the risk of not being able to play and also counting game server downtimes into consideration. For casual players, 7 day is the golden purchase period for all gears. This does not only apply to AK-47, almost every gear in CA shares the same cost pattern. You should only buy one day gear if you just want to 'try it out' or for special purpose (Heartbeat detector for weekend clan war etc) :: On the other hand, Nexon constantly puts out free rewards such as 30 day +2 slot backpacks, which is a reason why you should hold back on buying 90 day GP items as event items may hold better stats than your 90 day buy, rendering your item worthless. *'Think before you buy' **A lot of new players will be driven to buy costly yet useless seasonal items just to show off, an excellent example is the Candy Cane Club which cost a staggering 7000 GP for 7 days, the damage of CCC is indeed high, however, the same GP spent on any other given gear will get you far more kills than the candy cane. Come to your senses when you are buying. *'Grey Hi-Sec Keys Myth' **New players will be wooed into thinking they will have a fat chance at getting perms and sweet deals from grey hi-sec cases, the opposite is true, most of the times you will get junk weapons and items, for 1900 GP, for one day. If you still do not believe this, see Grey HiSec Case for bleeding testimonials, if that's not enough for you, ask anyone in game and you will get the same answer. *'The right server' **Swallow your pride and 'honor'. If you can play in low KDR server that gives extra GP/EXP, do so. The more kills you get, the more exp/gp you collect at the end of a game. You can play against people who's all pimped up with NX gears and lose, trying to feel pro, but at the end of the day, no one really cares, you can test this by telling a stranger on a bus about your superior KDR and how you went on a crusade against NX players. tl;dr: You cannot eat pride and skill for lunch. Do what's profitable. ' *'Do what is right **As previously said, do whatever's profitable without breaking game rules. If you get high score from camping, do so. If your enemy cannot learn to use grenades or use an educated guess to clear out campers, sucks to be them, keep on killing them with your uber camping tricks until they are sick of it. *'Type less' **Needless to say, the more time you spend typing, the more chance you are going to get killed for free. If complaining will not fix the problem, stop wasting time typing and maybe you will die less. The CA community''' has the power to troll you harder than 4chan', only difference is the people on CA community will never admit themselves as trolls, and they do it for '''serious business.' *'The right gear' **It's important that you pick gears which are useful. Suppressors is good for covering your trail when kill cam is off, which is rarely the case. Scope, on the other hand, can help you nail down your enemy far more efficiently. Some gears comes with default scope/suppressor, which makes the weapon a bargain if you are doing some hardcore saving. *'Non-Elite Mod Servers' **Playing well in an elite mod room can mean instant kick for you, which means the time you spent are totally wasted, in some cases, this is worse than bumping into hackers as hackers gets vote kicked most of the times, while elite mod is merely boot-happy. *Final note: :: User:TommyDB added some tips before me. It's a very good guide, I hope those two guides and other tips added by other players in the future will help new players to make right judgements about their spending and create a better gaming experience for them. While I have never had much faith in the quality of CA community, I do believe there's always people out there who's up for a good, fair and fun game with no dramas. -YourNeighbour/Scissorhand Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guides